


Inter-university Research Project

by Witch_of_Effective_eternity



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_Effective_eternity/pseuds/Witch_of_Effective_eternity
Summary: Ponder shows up to a committee meeting late for once in his life





	Inter-university Research Project

Ponder laughed as Adrian pulled him into one of  
the universities many alcoves. That in of itself was enough of an occasion to get Adrian grinning stupidly. "I really don't have the time to be here I have a committee meeting for the traditions society" Ponder said while doing his best to keep a straight face. It was honestly quite cramped in here which was just like Adrian, never making anything easy for him. Adrian, still grinning answered "come on stibbons, can't the university do without you for 5 minutes without exploding?"  
"well you never know" muttered Ponder. Adrian continued stubbornly "you aren't any older than me, in the prime of your youth" he clenched his fist for emphasis while Ponder scoffed "you should be doing reckless things going on the bender, not running committees"  
"Well what sort of reckless behaviour would you suggest?" by know Ponder was pretty sure he knew what Adrian's angle was if he hadn't known it from the start. Said professor seemed determinedly interested in a spot on Ponder's sleeve as his hand trailed down his arm."well I would say skiving off with a member of his opposing university's faculty would be considered pretty rebellious". Ponder pressed forward in the confined space now almost certain he'd gotten the right end of the stick "and I suppose there would be some hanky panky involved between these two very hypothetical faculty members". "wha- maybe, I mean..." Adrian sputtered and Ponder decided he looked even better blushing. He halted, an inch or two from Adrian's face "it's okay I don't mind" before continuing to claim his lips.

25 minutes later ponder arrived significantly more ruffled looking to his traditions society meeting. By which point most of the material had been covered, although for once Ponder couldn't bring himself to worry about that.

(Ridcully is sufficiently shocked when he finds out, exclaiming loudly several times that "that's not what the vow of celibacy means! " )

**Author's Note:**

> Ponder shows up to a committee meeting late for once in his life


End file.
